lego_message_boards_eternalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciar08
Ciar08 is a user on the LMB Eternal, and was the 398th user to join. He joined on August 18th, 2017, and currently has 6,893 posts, 32 friends, and is following 63 users. He currently has the rank Aztec Warrior. He was elected Superheroes Roleplay Representative on March 8th 2018. He was active on the Super Heroes Roleplay, where he served as the Roleplay Representative for 2 months and 2 days, and lost the election for Pirates Roleplay Rep by 2 votes to Guru. He founded the Disney Roleplay. He is also active in Finding Friendships. On February 8th, 2018 he announced he was taking a temporary leave of absence from LMBE, but on March 1st, 2018 he announced he was returning. After claiming to leave again on April Fool's Day as a joke, he made a final announcement of retirement on May 10th, 2018, claiming he would log out and not come back. In late July 2018, Ciar08 announced that due to immense boredom and loneliness, he would return, but not post as much, however that was later disregarded. He had began posting sporadically beforehand. LEGO Message Boards Ciar08 joined the original LEGO Message Boards on September 14, 2012. He remained on the rank of "Samurai Warrior" for a very long time, much to his frustration. He had 2,143 posts and over 810 likes received. He was mainly active on the Superheroes Roleplay Subforum. In early 2016, he went inactive, not to return until after the Boards' closure. Biography Ciar08 joined LMBE on August 18th, 2017. He had been inactive on the original boards for about 1.5 years, and saw they shut down, then he found LMBE. He immediately set out to become what was once a dream for him, popular. He joined FF, and joined Project SHaRP and helped set up the Super Heroes Roleplay. He also helped with some of the planning for the Pirates Roleplay, and narrowly lost the election for Rep to Guru after it came to a tie and a staff member intervened. On February 8th 2018 he announced he was taking a leave of absence for several months for reasons he would not state. However, on March 1st he returned, citing the inactivity of DrakeCahill13 and the state the SHRP was in because of this as reasons. A week later, he won the election for Roleplay Representative of the SHRP by a landslide. On May 1st, an old idea he had, the Disney RP, was revived by Bun02 and quickly grew, gaining 11 members and a Roleplay subforum within a day of revival. On May 10th 2018, Ciar08 announced his permanent retirement. In late June-July, Ciar began posting sporadically once again. On July 29th, he announced he was returning officially due to immense boredom and loneliness, though he wouldn’t post as much. Roleplay Ciar08 is very involved in roleplays on LMB Eternal. He helped in the latter stages of planning for the Super Heroes Roleplay, helped plan the Pirates Roleplay, later losing the election for Representative, was helping to plan the Nexo Knights Roleplay, founded the Disney Roleplay and is a member of several other Roleplay subforums. These are all the characters he has Roleplayed as and roles he has had on LMBE. *City Roleplay - Member, RP Rep candidate *Legends of Chima Roleplay - Wolfar - 2nd in command, Wolf HQ *Nexo Knights Roleplay - Member *Star Wars "Main Forum" Roleplay - Sio Wampamelter - The New (RP) Jedi Order, Rick Degga - Leader, The New Republic *Star Wars: Clone Wars Roleplay - Member *Star Wars: Original Saga Roleplay - Tros, Darth Fen’Ra, Himmeral Zaazi - Leader, Empire HQ *Super Heroes Roleplay - Roleplay Representative, Roleplay Control Committee member, FAC Member, Profile Archivist, Peter Quill - Leader, Guardians of the Galaxy HQ, Thor Odinson - Avengers HQ, Tim Drake - Gotham Knights HQ, James Dann, The Joker, Wade Wilson *Castle Roleplay - Dagon Mercer - The Mercenary Village *Pirates Roleplay - RP Rep election runner up, FAC Member, Captain Swagger - Leader, The Merchant Of Venice HQ *Disney Roleplay - Founder, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stanley Pines - Leader, Gravity Falls HQ, Star Butterfly - Leader, Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil, Simba - Co-leader, The Lion King HQ, C.L.U., Rinzler - Leader, Tron: Legacy HQ *Jurassic World Aftermath Roleplay - Big Man Eternal Brick Awards * Nominee for "Most Awesome Signature" 2017 EBAs Trivia *He likes watching movies. *He likes anime. *His favourite anime is Death Note. *He loves Daft Punk and has talked about them a lot on LMBE. *He is a member of the Lego Message Boards Eternal Wiki and the LEGO Message Boards Wiki and was in the LEGO Message Boards Discord, as well as formerly the LEGO Message Boards Redux Discord, as a Moderator. *He is active in several roleplays on LMBE. *With 6,893 posts, he is currently 10th on the all-time posts leaderboard. He previously had the most posts of any RP Rep. *He was formerly the RP Rep for the Super Heroes Roleplay Subforum. *He shares a friendly rivalry with Torahvision, for the title of "Batman." *On April Fools' Day 2018 he tagged his friends in a retirement post, only at the end to reveal it was a joke in a Jammer. This fooled many. *During the April Fools' Day Prank 2018 he helped found the Resistance to the Mega Bloks Grand Invasion Force. *He joined the Quotes and Authors Chat Club! where he posts a "Batman Quote of the Day" as well as other quotes. *He was nominated for the "Most Awesome Signature" award in the 2018 Eternal Brick Awards. *As of July 29th 2018, he is no longer retired. Category:User Category:Wiki Members Category:Great Category:Former RP Reps Category:Aztec Warrior Category:2017 EBA Nominee